Loving you
by babays
Summary: Kurt is a senior outcast. Blaine is the new student at William McKinley High School. Starting his rep fresh from the start with bullying the outcasts.
1. Chapter 1

Senior year.

What a magical thing to say.

You're last year of what hell brought you.

It's finally here.

Kurt Hummel was beyond ecstatic for his last year at McKinley High. For him after this year he would be in New York. With Rachel of course because who else is he gonna sing show tunes with?

One thing Kurt did hope for this year was that the bullying would die down because being the only openly gay guy at school was starting to get really hard. Freshman year is when it all started and it hasn't really stopped so he knew this would be his life until he graduated and left the bullies behind. But maybe this year would be different since Finn, the quarterback of the football team, was his brother. And maybe if he really prayed Finn would talk some sort of sense into those neanderthals.

Kurt took a deep breath and set his worries aside because walking into senior year with worries was not something he wanted at all. He hopped out of his Navigator and looked around. This year might actually be good but one thing for sure it's gonna be _different._

"Kurt!" Rachel yelled catching up with him wrapping her arm with his as they made there way to there lockers. "Are you as ready as I am because right now we are one step closer to New York!" She said with a big smile and jazz hands.

"Okay Rachel calm down. We haven't even got to lunch yet." Kurt said with a small laugh.

"I know but just imagine our names, Rachel and Kurt, in big bright lights." She said looking into the distance. Probably imagining just that.

"You mean Kurt and Rachel." He said looking at her with a smirk.

"Uh huh. In your dreams Kurt." She said rolling her eyes looking away.

"Don't even get me started on my dreams." Kurt continued.

"Really?" She said going along with there little joke.

"Oh yes! I'm singing circles around you." Kurt said giving her a cocky grin.

"Hey now don't you get to cocky. May I remind you Defying Gravity."

"Ah of course. The day where I really started rolling my eyes at you."

"Hey!" She said punching Kurt's arm.

"No I'm kidding but New York does sound amaz—

**_Splash_**

"Oh my god Kurt!"

The familiar feeling of cold slushy covered Kurt's face. Dripping down all over his new designer outfit. He heard Rachel but didn't care because those stupid laughs from those stupid jocks echoed in his mind.

"Hey fairy! So nice to finally meet you."

Who was that? He's never heard that voice from his tormentors. But soon the thought left him and Rachel's voice was now in full gear best friend mode.

"Come on Kurt let's get you to a bathroom."At his side she picked him up to a standing position and took him away from the crowd that the bullies formed. Trying to send her dirtiest look there way.

Tears were starting to form in Kurt's eyes. How could he have been that naive and think the bullying would stop. Yeah maybe when Finn or Puck were around it would stop but not when he was all vulnerable and alone. And Finn still had a reputation to hold even if he was dating Rachel and in the glee club with a gay brother.

"Kurt it's fine. You don't have to cry. Your Ralph Lauren clothes will be okay." She said wiping away the red slushy that was beginning to sink into his clothes.

"It's not that Rachel!" Kurt snapped.

Rachel pulled her hand away shocked at the sudden change of emotion. "Then what is it?" She said sternly.

"I just really thought- god I'm so stupid." He said putting his hands to his face and crying again.

"You thought this would stop?"

"Y-yeah." He said wiping his tears and standing up looking at himself in the mirror. He took a deep breath, "but it's not so we just got to move on. Like you said one step closer to New York." He said turning around to face her.

Rachel was shocked about how Kurt's moods were changing so fast. She felt like she didn't know what to say. So she embraced him in a tight loving hug.

"Kurt I love you."

Then the tears started again. "I love you too." He said hugging her tighter.

"You're so strong and brave and I just know you can get through this. I'll help and those jocks won't know what's coming to them." She said with a reassuring smile.

"You'll definitely be able to tackle them down." Kurt said laughing. Rachel laughed too. Happy that the mood was lightening.

"With my amazing voice of course. It'll knock the wind out of all of them." They both started laughing. If one person could make Kurt feel better it would have to be Rachel. Even though they started out as frenemies Kurt can proudly say that she is one of his bestest friends.

"You ready to go? You know we still got classes and I think we should attend them to graduate and get out of here."

Suddenly the thought came back to Kurt's mind. Whose voice was that? Rachel probably wouldn't know but it never hurt to ask.

"Actually Rach."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know who threw that slushy at me. I've never heard his voice before."

"Oh that's the new guy Blaine Anderson."

"Oh"

"Yeah him and Finn are like bros. But I'm sure they won't be once he figures out that he's bullying you."

He better figure it out because Kurt does not need his new tormentor to magically appear at his house, playing video games with Finn, acting like nothing ever happened.

"But anyways let's head to class." She said holding out her hand for Kurt to take.

"Y-yeah." Kurt said a little breathless taking her hand and walking out of the bathroom.

_Blaine Anderson _

Great. Already sounds like trouble.

~~~

So not much klaine right now but it's coming. I have a bunch of ideas forming in mind. This story is also on Wattpad so take a look there if you feel like it. Kisses.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn always loved making friends. Maybe because he would get a new buddy that would actually like to play video games with him. Not saying Puck and Sam don't like playing video games they just don't like playing video games with him. They always seemed to criticize his moves saying stuff like "Finn!!! You killed me!!!" when in reality Sam killed himself but Finn just goes along. And Kurt, kurt wouldn't even go into Finn's room. Something about the air in his room would clog his pours and he just couldn't handle that. So Kurt was definitely out of the question for playing video games with.

But this summer he met like his new 'bestie' as Rachel would explain it. Blaine Anderson was your chill type of guy that was at the same time a big goofball. He and Finn got really close over the summer bonding over video games, food, and girls. But girls couldn't be a big topic because Rachel would some how find out and go on a ten minute rant about loyalty and Finn just couldn't handle that on his break.

Finn was also so stoked that Blaine was gonna be going to McKinley this coming school year and joining the football team.

He didn't really think highly of introducing Blaine to Burt or Carole because they'll end up probably scaring him off with all they're love and affection. Kurt wouldn't want to meet him either Finn thought. They would have nothing in common and Kurt would end up having a crush on Blaine knowing his streak with liking straight guys. So it was just the bros chilling around. But Kurt needed friends so at the same time he wasn't really sure.

~~~~

After the whole slushy/bathroom debacle Kurt was feeling on the edge. Always looking around making sure the coast was clear. Rachel could definitely see how the situation effected Kurt so she made sure to stand by his side all day.

"Rachel!" Kurt snapped. "Can you please stop breathing down my neck." He said getting up to leave lunch.

Rachel sighed. She knew this is what Kurt tends to do when life was getting rough. Shut everyone out. "Kurt I'm sorry. I'm just trying to make sure you're safe."

This was what got Kurt really annoyed. "Safe! Oh my gosh." He said rolling his eyes turning to Rachel. "Get this through your little broadway head Rachel, I'm never gonna be safe. I'm always gonna be the big gay target. And for you to just start protecting me this year when it's been my whole life being harassed is so low."

"Kurt I-"

"Just stay away Rachel. I'll be better off alone like always." He said storming out of the cafeteria.

Kurt needed to breathe. The anger that he bottles up just comes out since he holds it in for so long. He doesn't mean to be a bitch and snap at his friends but sometimes he needs to blow off some steam and get away from the world.

He walked inside the auditorium knowing he has about ten minutes left before glee and just sat on the edge of the stage.

Why is this world so cruel?

Why can't I just leave?

Why won't anybody love me?

Yes love. He feels a big rush of loneliness come over him and nobody will really understand it because one most of his friends are in relationships and two he's gay and it's not like there's boys in the closet here waiting to devour him all up so he waits like always.

Kurt has always wanted to hold hands with his boyfriend and kiss him and just feel loved and be in love even if he never really shows it but time and school just really hate him.

Does Rachel now hate him?

Oh god he doesn't even wanna think about messing one of his closest relationships up because even though he hated admitting it Rachel was like his rock. Helping him get to where he is now. Why do you have to be so stupid Kurt.

The warning bell rang and startled Kurt out of his feelings. Glee club was next. Maybe that would lighten his mood. He might be a little late though because he looks like a mess but Mr Schue would understand.

After his trip to the bathroom he was on his way to glee club. Of course something bad had to happen making Kurt stumble to the floor. He looked back to see the new bully. Blaine. God what a stupid name and incredibly stupid face.

"Hey!" Kurt called out. Blaine turned around staring him down. That stare was stupid but also a little intimidating.

"Yes princess?" He said back with a smirk. Kurt clenched his jaw eyeing him down.

"You know what actually I don't have time for this." He said standing up. "So I'm gonna speak my mind and that's gonna be the last of it."

Blaine stepped closer. "Oh are you?" He said with that stupid smirk again.

"Yes. Fuck off. I don't need another bully especially one with a stupid face." Kurt said getting closer.

"Wow he has a mouth on that pretty lady face." Blaine said sarcastically.

"Oh my gosh! Just leave me alone!"

"Hey! Is everything good out here?" Finn said coming out of the choir room. Gosh Kurt forgot where he was and how loud he was being with this guy crawling under his skin.

"Yeah yeah everything is fine." Kurt said a little flustered. Finn looked at Kurt then Blaine.

"Yeah everything is cool. I should be heading to class anyways." Blaine said glancing at Kurt.

"See you later." He said looking at Finn then walking off.

"Yeah bye dude." Finn said waving.

"What does he mean by 'later'?" Kurt said eyeing Finn.

"Well firstly he's my best friend and secondly we have a project to work on but come on this shouldn't worry you we have glee to attend to." He said opening the door.

"Yeah okay." Kurt said walking inside shaking his head from the thoughts flooding it.

His 17 year old body was taking over and not his mind because all he could think about was how hot Blaine looked when he was angry. Stop it Hummel. He was literally just harassing you and the one thing you get from it is he's hot. No he's not. Just a stupid ignorant boy, that's straight, and is trying to push your buttons. Keep cool. God I need a drink.

~~~~

Kurt really tried paying attention in glee but it was really hard so right when the bell rang he sprinted out of there hoping to catch some fresh air.

"Kurt wait up!" Finn called out catching him in the hallway.

"What Finn!" He snapped. Finn was always gullible because he really didn't notice the mood he was in right now.

"No need to be snappy. I was just wondering if we could take Blaine home with us because he jogs over here. Something about defining his calves I don't know it's really weird and since we will be working on our projects together he needs to come over. And you kind of drive me home so is that okay?" He said looking over to Kurt as they walked down the hall. Kurt stopped and looked at him.

"Why don't, since your besties, jog home together. It'll be so much fun. Oh and I think you need it your calves aren't looking so hot nowadays." Kurt said with a bitch face and sarcastic smile.

"Okay wow." Finn said taking back a little. "And rude. You know I've been laying off because of glee."

"I do know that so maybe instead of me driving you everywhere you can go have jog dates with Anderson and talk about calve definition and oh yeah harassing people!" Kurt said yelling a little.

"Wait what?" Finn said confused.

Kurt took a long deep breath not wanting to get into this. "Okay Finn I'll take you and the little bitc- I mean Blaine home. Now I'll be in the car waiting. So hurry."

Before Finn could say anything else Kurt was out the door. He was really confused with this rage Kurt was bringing up but brushed it off to run and get Blaine before he could could get into more trouble with a fuming Kurt.

~~~~

The first few minutes of the car ride were silent and awkward. Finn was in the passenger side with Blaine in the back. Both looking out the window.

"So do you guys know each other?" What a great question to break the silence Finn. Kurt just rolled his eyes not wanting to start this conversation.

"Yeah we actually have French together." Blaine said answering the question.

"Really? That's like a hard class." Finn looked back at Blaine.

"Or your just stupid." Kurt cut in. Blaine chuckled. It wasn't funny. It was meant to be serious. Shush it Blaine. Kurt thought to himself.

"Okay ignoring you." Finn said putting his hand up towards Kurt. "I just didn't know you were that smart." Finn started again turning back to Blaine.

"Yeah it's weird. I'm not just your dumb casual jock." Blaine said sarcastically.

"Wow I feel attacked right now. You're supposed to be my bro not roasting me like Kurt over here." Finn said nodding his head towards Kurt. Kurt just rolled his eyes again.

"I wasn't implying it towards you dude just being sarcastic." He said laughing.

"Okay okay good because I'm not dumb." Finn started turning towards Kurt. "And if I was then how did I get a girlfriend. Bam point proven." Kurt laughed a little.

"Okay Finn firstly I helped you get Rachel and secondly point not proven have you seen your grades." Now it was Finn's turn to roll his eyes.

"Okay whatever. Speaking of girlfriends Blaine do you have your eye on any lady's."

Ugh Kurt hated girl talk like this. He understood with his girl friends because talking about boys was amazing but girls nah, nope, zilch not Kurt's thing. Even though he was great at giving advice.

Blaine quickly glanced at Kurt in the rear view mirror. "Well not yet but I'm sure I'll find someone by the time homecoming rolls around."

Kurt rolled his eyes for the millionth time today at the cockiness this boy was bringing up into the atmosphere.

"Yeah. I've been telling Kurt to find someone for ages but he just won't listen. Like shouldn't he find himself a nice guy Blaine?" Blaine smiled.

"He should." Blaine said putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Kurt yelled and Blaine took his hand back in surrender. Shit he didn't mean to snap it's just instincts.

"Woah are you okay Kurt? He just-"

"I'm fine Finn! It's just a mood." Kurt said cutting him off.

"Well there's nothing to be moody about because my best friends are here." Finn said giving Blaine a high five definitely trying to change the mood from what it was a few seconds ago.

Kurt eyed Blaine in the rear view mirror as the other boy just smirked at him.

"Hey but for real are you okay?" Finn asked getting serious again.

"Yep for sure just tons of homework." Kurt said trying to focus on the road and not the eyes set on him in the mirror.

"Are you sure you're not pmsing because Rachel tends to do that a lot and the symptoms are all here." Kurt shook his head laughing in disbelief.

"Boys don't have periods Finn." Blaine laughed at that. That laugh.

"Well sorry it's just ever since after glee you've been a jerk."

Kurt sighed. "Can we just drop it."

Finn looked towards him. "You're always so stubborn." Finn said completely ignoring Kurt's request to drop it.

"Finn seriously drop it or I'm gonna pullover and kick you and your obnoxious bestie out." Kurt said anger rising.

"Okay okay whatever I'll drop it but please stop being a bitch in front of my friend. It's rude and I actually want you two to be friends." Kurt actually laughed out loud. Wow Finn's so clueless.

"What? I'm serious. My friends are yours Kurt. We're brothers remember." Yeah maybe Puck and Sam were nice but he wouldn't consider them friends like Mercedes and Rachel.

"Blaine and I aren't becoming friends." Kurt said shaking his head at what Finn was saying.

"Why not?" Finn asked. He always liked to push the subject.

"Yeah why not Kurt?" Blaine jumped in. Oh he knows why he's just acting dumb. Gosh this boy.

"I already said it he's annoying and obnoxious." Kurt always loved a little truth time.

"Okay wow." Blaine said throwing his hands in the air and turning towards the window.

"How do you know? You've only said like two words to each other!" Finn said heating up the conversation again.

"I just know Finn. Now can we please end this conversation because I'm getting a headache and I still have to do homework." Kurt said frustrated.

"Whatever." Finn said giving up and rolling his eyes.

For Blaine though it was weird. He knew he had a new reputation to hold and he knew he would do whatever the top jocks told him to do without a word, not caring what the people he was bullying thought, but why did he feel something all of a sudden when Kurt was just roasting the hell out of him.

Like hurt...


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride was dead silent after that confrontation from Kurt. Finn and Blaine went to Finn's room to do homework or something like that. Kurt didn't really listen to what they were saying once they got home since he's been mostly pissed all day. Meaning it was time for a drink or two.

Burt and Carole had late shifts tonight which put Kurt in charge and Kurt says that right now it's time for a drink so he really can't get into that much trouble since he's in charge. He started pouring some wine into a glass finally satisfied with the amount.

"Broooo! That was awesome!"

He heard Finn yell. Yeah Nevermind the glass he's taking the whole bottle.

He walked to the couch taking a seat and trying to get relaxed a little. Starting to down the drink when he heard Blaine yell.

_Why do you do this to me?_

_Stupid feelings._

"Wow I'm already getting drunk." He said laughing at himself.

About 30 minutes later most of the bottle was gone and Kurt could definitely not walk straight. He decided being alone wasn't fun anymore so he crawled up the stairs to Finn's open door.

"Finn! Hey! I changed my mind your calves are looking bomb! Keep up the good work!" Kurt slurred giving Finn a thumbs up.

"And your friend Blaine is sooooo incredibly smexy."

Finn and Blaine gave each other weird looks. "What's going on?" Blaine mouthed to Finn.

"I think he broke into the liquor cabinet." Finn whispered back.

"Oh hey Blaine!" Kurt said happily. Finally noticing Blaine was actually there.

"This is awkward. Actually no it's not because we're besties now." Both Finn and Blaine stared at Kurt in shock.

"Okay I'm a lil bit drunk so I'm just gonna get out of your beautiful hair-" He said pointing to Blaine. "-and get another drink. Bye hoes!"

Finn finally got out of his state of shock and went into brother mode. "No no no. You're gonna be going to bed now." Finn said grabbing Kurt.

"Come on Finn you're no fun." Kurt said playfully hitting him.

"Blaine could you take him to his room please. I'm gonna go get some medicine and water."

"Yay! Mr. Sexy!" Kurt said trying to get out of his grasp.

"Kurt shut up. Could you?" Finn said directing his attention back to Blaine.

"Y-yeah." Blaine said getting up. "Um come on Kurt."

Blaine put his arm around Kurt's shoulder and started leading him towards his bedroom taking very slow steps so Kurt wouldn't stumble.

"You know you are my best friend right?" Kurt stopped and looked at Blaine.

"I think that label is already reserved for Finn." Blaine really wasn't sure where Kurt was going with this. He just wanted to get him in bed and go home.

"Oh. Well that's stupid. I'm _so_ much better then Finn."

"I bet you are." Blaine said shaking his head laughing at Kurt's state. Only a little though.

"Exactly! That's why you are now officially my best friend. Screw Finn!"

"What about your other best friends?"

"Well we will keep it a secret. Oh my gosh yes! This is going to be so fun. We're like secret ninjas. But don't tell Rachel or Mercedes because it's a secret." Kurt looked at Blaine with his hand on his arm making sure he got the point across. Blaine laughed gently shaking his head at Kurt's crazy thought but then realized Kurt didn't take his hand off his arm. Blaine looked at it then slowly looked back at Kurt who was staring at his hand.

"You have nice arms." Kurt said letting his hand trail down to feel Blaine's muscles. Blaine thought this was really weird but in a really really good way.

"Um thanks. It think."

"No wonder they call you Mr. Sexy."

"Well actually you're the only one that calls me that." Blaine said staring at Kurt. _Wow! His eyes are like the ocean. I could just get lost in them._** But he quickly shook that thought away because that wasn't him. **

"Huh. No wonder we're besties." Kurt said looking away from Blaine. "Come on now. I wanna sleep." Kurt said pulling Blaine by the arm. He stumbled a little but finally made it to his bedroom.

"Ohhhh my bed!!" Kurt said like a little kid jumping into his bed. "It's like I'm laying on marshmallows. No coulds. Yeah for sure clouds." Kurt said closing his eyes with a slight smile on his face. Blaine thought he looked content so maybe this was his way out.

"I think I'm gonna go downstairs and help Finn." Blaine said backing away a little.

"No! No come here. Please don't leave." Kurt saucing patting his bed. Hearing those words did something to Blaine. He was sure he was going to leave but hearing Kurt saying _please don't leave_ just edged him to stay.

"Okay." He said walking over to sit on the edge of Kurt's bed.

"Since we're besties we can share secrets. Do you wanna hear my secret?" Did Blaine want to hear Kurt's secret? What if it was really bad or what if it was something about him. Now Blaine needed to know so he simply nodded his head for Kurt to continue.

"I drank a whole bottle of wine because of you." Kurt said in a hushed tone.

"Oh. No I didn't know that." _Kurt must hate me now if he did that. Why couldn't I have been nic-_

"It's okay." Kurt said interrupting Blaine from his thoughts. "Not all bad thoughts though. A lot of them were seeing you with another girl and me killing her but not all bad." Kurt said a smirk coming to his face. _Why is he smirking like that! It's doing things to me that shouldn't happen._ Blaine turned away from him trying to hide the blush spreading across his face and his growing erection from that stupid smirk on his face.

"You know I'm really sorry for being a bitch in the car but I had my reasons. I had to get back at you for being a bitch. That's just who I am."

"No no it's cool. I should be the one apologizing you know for being a bitch." Blaine said still facing away from Kurt.

"It's really fine." Blaine then looked back at him._ How could it be fine? How is he so cool about it. _"I get it everyday the shoves, the comments, the slushies, and especially the stares but I know they can't help themselves. I'm one hot piece of ass." Blaine can't help but laugh at that which made Kurt confused.

"What?" Kurt asked Blaine tilting his head like a puppy.

"You're just really funny." _Crap I just complimented him. He makes me want to compliment him. I need to get out of here. _Blaine thoughts started to turn to panic until Kurt interrupted once again.

"No I'm really drunk. Anyway can we talk about your arms again? They're so- can I touch?" Blaine stared at him. That was a hard pass but all that came out of his mouth was-

"Yes." Kurt scooted forward taking his hand all while Blaine's breath started to hitch. Kurt started to trail his fingers up his arm smoothing over each muscle. _This feels amazing._ When Kurt reached his shoulder, rubbing gently, Blaine's heart took over. He grabbed Kurt's face softly and leaned in very slow giving Kurt the chance to pull back but he didn't want him to. The feeling of Kurt's lips was nothing like Blaine ever felt before and he knew if he kept going something bad would happen but he just couldn't stop. _It feels too good._

_"_Kurt where's the Advil?" Finn yelled from downstairs. After a few minutes he yelled again. "Nevermind I found it." The sound of his voice brought both to pull apart. They stared at each other trying to find something in the others eyes. Kurt was about to say something until Finn burst in.

"Hey! I got you some Advil and water then bed for you." Finn said pointing at Kurt. Blaine jumped off of the bed fright when that door opened. Kurt still looked shocked from what just happened so he just nodded his okay to Finn.

"Wow. I'm surprised. You usually pick a fight with me saying something like, 'Noooo Finn! I wanna wear some heels and dance around till I drop' but here you are wearing socks." Finn said going to his bedside to put the Advil and water down.

"Yeah." Kurt responded looking down at the bed.

"I'm gonna go home. Still got to finish homework." Blaine said from the door. Kurt still didn't look up.

"But we literally just finished homework." Finn said trying to counter his statement.

"Yeah you're right I meant feed my dog." Blaine looked to Kurt quickly. He still didn't look up. He then did what he does best run away.

"But you don't have a dog!" Finn yelled at him defeated. "That was weird. What am I saying Blaine's a weird guy." Finn said laughing to himself. Then he looked up at Kurt and saw how nervous he looked. "Kurt you okay?"

Kurt flinched coming back to reality. "I just need some sleep." He said turning away from Finn.

"It seems like you've been awakened from your drunken state. Bet you're gonna regret everything you said back there. Anyway here's your water and medicine. I'm going to leave it right here beside you. Take it so you don't get a bad hangover even though you probably will. But like actually because you're going to school tomorrow. Kurt?" Finn tapped Kurt's shoulder but he didn't budge. "Kurt?" He repeated. Finn leaned over and saw Kurt dead asleep.

"Wow I'm that boring. Okay never helping you when you're drunk again."


End file.
